the_fantabulousfandomcom-20200214-history
SignMan
Sign Man Is a reoccurring character and the first boss in Le Fantabulous Game. Le Fantabulous Game Sign Man appears in LFG in the forest. His head will rotate to follow the player, and when they collect the nearby sausage, he flies away giggling. He appears again in SignVille U.S.S.R. A Purple SphereFriend He appears as the boss of SignVille when the player reaches his throne, which at first appears to be filled with sausages. Upon closer inspection, though, it's another one of his tricks. He then comes crashing down in his true form, and the Boss Fight begins. Sign Man makes a cameo in Shamrock prison within one of the jail cells. Upon walking away from him, he disappears laughing, and leaves behind the words "WE RISE" where he left. Boss Fight The strategy is to throw SphereFriend Yellow into the sign which has a heart painted on it. He attacks by slamming down into the arena with his upper body, though this can quickly be avoided with a quick dodge. In Version 0.9, this fight is slightly more complicated. Sign Man now becomes faster with each hit he takes, to the point that he is too fast to dodge anymore. However, You are now able to dodge his slam attack by jumping. When he gets down to half health, he destroys the floor causing Capboy to fall into the skull pit. Sign Man now covers up his weak spot, and the only way to deal damage to him is when he attacks, which he now does by swinging his arm. After enough hits, Sign Man will be defeated. I need a detailed explanation When the cutscene begins, immediately begin charging up SphereFriend Yellow. Once the fight starts, aim and hit Sign Man's weak spot. Once you get a hit, Sign Man will have taken 1 damage. Continue attacking him with charged attacks to improve your accuracy. After he's taken about 3, he will become too fast for you to simply dodge by walking, so hold shift to run, continuing to hit him with charged shots. Once he's taken about 5 or 6 points of damage, he will become too fast to even evade by attacking, so now you must jump when he slams down at you to evade the attack. (Jumping is also a good idea if you get backed into a corner or wall.) After taking one more point of damage, Sign Man becomes erratic, and is very difficult to hit if your constantly jumping. Here is when you stop hitting with charge shots and just go ballistic until you get a hit in. Now that Sign Man is at half health, he will destroy the floor and you will both land in a pile of skulls. While there is more room for you to work with, You must be extra cautious because this new arena is surrounded by one-hit-kill lava, and there are no walls to protect you! While Sign Man is recovering from the fall, begin charging another shot. Sign Man will now try to get close to you and swing his arm at you. He now covers up his weak point, but he lost his right arm in the fall, so now him taking a swing is your only chance to deal damage. Wait for him to get close, then shoot his weak spot when he starts winding up his swing, then start charging your next shot. Be careful, because after he swings his arm a few times, or you get to far away, he starts throwing explosive balls at you, which you must constantly run from to evade, as well as keeping your distance from Sign Man. (Note that when he throws the explosive balls he uses his one arm, so in theory you could use this as an opportunity to deal some damage. However, this is quite difficult, seeing as you need to keep your distance from Sign Man.) After about 4 hits, he once again speeds up, so now you must charge when he tries to attack you once, then fire when he attacks a second time. As before, he becomes erratic when he is down to one hit, so again, go bananas. Once you land the final strike, Sign Man will at last be defeated. Gallery SignMan.jpg|SignMan in his true form. Signman.png|SignMan in Shamrock Prison. We rise.png|"WE RISE" Trivia * Sign Man's laugh is actually the laugh of the Poes from The Legend of Zelda. * In Sign Man's second phase in 0.9, his right arm is bleeding, despite being a sign. * Defeating Sign Man unlocks SphereFriend Red. * Since Sign Man transforms into SphereFriend Red upon defeat, it is unknown if Sign Man WAS S.R., just under a curse or something, or if he was simply using his power (similar to CapBoy.)